


【GGAD】午夜牛郎(沙雕爽雷PWP一发完)

by KKlynx



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKlynx/pseuds/KKlynx
Summary: *随地发情老格头x纯情少男阿不思&身经百战骚鸡邓*谷仓69马路牙子419要多雷有多雷/大小Ad各一款小ad回忆中出没*没文笔没剧情骚话张嘴就来/严重OOC预警/跟我喊人物干啥都别管一切都是为了肉





	【GGAD】午夜牛郎(沙雕爽雷PWP一发完)

戈德里克小镇从来不算个繁华地界，地广人稀没乐子，如果不是因为传教需要恰好路过顺带想起十年前失足坠楼的情人阿不思，觉得有必要去看一眼他的坟头小舅哥是否还在按时除草，格林德沃绝不会允许自己的脚再踏上这块伤心地。  
　　  
　　  
　　噢~说起他十年前的小情人，格林德沃忍不住握着方向盘哼起了小曲：那时他俩可真是天上有地下无，彩云见了想追月的神仙眷侣！格林德沃自认长得也算人中龙凤，这些年靠张脸迷惑了多少信徒，阿不思可是一点儿也不输给他！就那头火焰似的红发当街一撩，两弯新月似的蓝眼波光一转，就能让戈德里克至少一半的男人抛妻弃子、夜翻高墙。  
　　  
　　  
　　不过那又怎么样，格林德沃得意的想，阿不思最后还不是跟了他！尽管他小舅哥阿不福思万分看不上他，说自己嘛就是个中途辍学的混小子，挂靠亲戚打秋风的小骗子，每天拉着小姨子阿莉安娜合起伙来排挤他、孤立他，可这蠢蛋知道个屁！——为了更伟大的利益，哪个成功人士创业初期不是这么狗啃泥巴一步一步走向胜利的高地？！  
　　  
　　  
　　只有阿不思懂他。格林德沃那会儿可真觉得这世上再没有比他的阿不思更善解人意的好情人了，啊哈，当然他的好情人也十分善解人衣。格林德沃眯起眼，下意识扯了扯自己的衣领子。他记得他俩第一次就是搁姑婆家的谷仓里偷闲呢，小情人猫儿似的蜷在他臂弯里和他一起看书。午后的阳光燥烘烘的，俩人书看到一半昏昏欲睡，小情人索性把书夺了扔到一边，下一刻手便从他竖着的衬衫领子滑了进来。  
　　  
　　  
　　他俩已经谈了有一段时间了，这也是水到渠成的事，格林德沃就没管。  
　　  
　　  
　　“盖勒特，盖勒特……”他就听着阿不思口里迭声唤着他的名字，任由那只手在他胸口上随便乱摸。可格林德沃年轻的时候就是块行走的排骨啊，肋下能弹琴那种，有啥摸头？他的小情人摸了一阵也就放弃了，转而便开始解他的衣扣，这还得了！解到裤裆了格林德沃才突然意识到自己得把这主动权拿回来，他一把捉了那只不安分的手，摩挲着他手背上的肉窝窝，语带诚恳地和他的小情人商量：“要不，我来？”  
　　  
　　  
　　说着也没管阿不思同不同意，格林德沃翻个身一把就将人压在了下面。不能怪他心急，阿不思刚才那一阵乱摸虽然没有章法，但对一个血气方刚未尝情欲的年轻人来说已然太足够了，他下面早就炮台高筑，不让阿不思解裤子也是怕把他的小情人吓着，这事儿还是得他领着人慢慢来。  
　　  
　　  
　　想着格林德沃就捏着人白皙细瘦的腕子一点一点往自己身下探去。果不其然，他小情人摸到那包东西倒吸一口凉气，脸飞红霞，眼光乱瞟，咬着下唇不敢说话，他看准时机及时低头嘬了两口小情人形状饱满的下唇让他放松，这才哪儿到哪儿呢？该死，他从来不知道，阿不思的唾沫竟然还能是蜂蜜柠檬水的味道。  
　　  
　　  
　　他还想要更多，索性搂着阿不思往旁边一倒，接着急不可耐脱了阿不思的裤子，发现小情人那话儿也已经半抬起头在对着他笑，他趴过去伸手帮人上下撸动起来，不能就他一个人起兴不是？眼看那话儿越站越高，他才把自己裤子也蹬了，让阿不思在那头握住他早就起飞的鸟。  
　　  
　　  
　　“学我，”他远程指挥着他的阿不思，“亲爱的，好好摸摸你男人的大宝贝！”  
　　  
　　  
　　大宝贝这话可不是格林德沃瞎吹，虽说自己年轻的时候一身精瘦，但下面那根东西却意外的长势喜人。他小情人刚才隔着裤头摸一把就害羞的不知道该说啥好，这会儿真枪实弹上场了更是触电似的不知所措。格林德沃就一边帮他套弄着一边嘟哝，“快点儿啊阿不思，搓搓我这里，用力！”他伸出自个儿蛇信般灵活的舌尖绕着阿不思粉粉嫩嫩的龟头顶端来回打转，初经人事的雏鸟怎么扛得住这种力度的刺激？马眼一张一合不一会儿就开始往下淅淅嗒嗒滴水，就这也没忘了去学格林德沃的动作，狠狠心闭上眼，一双白嫩的手裹着他对象血脉偾张的阴茎就是一顿猛搓，又低下头咬住那颗形状夸张的龟头。  
　　  
　　  
　　“哎哟，亲爱的你想玩儿死我！”格林德沃先是感觉自己那根大东西在对方掌心里烧得滚烫，阿不思的牙齿一磕上来就更添一把柴火，他原本正细嘬着小情人直往自己脸上戳的柱身，这下二话不说将那昂扬含进口里，趁小情人舒服得惊呼出声，他下身一使力把自己整根东西捅进了对方喉道。  
　　  
　　  
　　“别吐出来！”格林德沃嘴里也含着东西话说的不清不楚，“咳咳……”阿不思管不着下意识干呕，谁让那玩意儿着实太大，结果他喉道不断收缩挤压反而叫自己对象在天上飘得更高……  
　　  
　　  
　　格林德沃至今都记得他俩第一炮干到后面那你中有我我中有你、水乳交融难分难舍的模样。如果不是阿不福思提刀来找，估摸着他可以就那么搂着他的阿不思进进出出一个通宵。可春心初动且食髓知味的年轻人胸腔里熊熊燃烧的那份炽热爱火又怎么会是他小舅哥一手可以浇灭的。这地儿被发现了那就再转移阵地呗？  
　　  
　　  
　　戈德里克小镇统共就那么大，格林德沃敢说这里每个隐蔽的街角都被他和阿不思当床睡过。  
　　  
　　  
　　嗨，不过好汉不提当年勇，阿不思已经走了十年了！格林德沃咂吧咂吧自己的嘴，他从来不想往自个儿脸上贴金说自己长情，不是有那什么，一句俗话，说情深不寿么？他事业还在上升期，不想这么咒自己，搞不好等会儿真的中道崩殂了，白白乐死了阿不福思。  
　　  
　　  
　　但刚才那一通乱想，想到阿不思衣衫不整地伏在杂物堆上那副含羞带怯的小样儿，想到他细白的颈子因为自己的反复吸嘬印上深重的红痕，想到他湛蓝色眸子里装盛着的化不开的湿气……格林德沃懊恼地揪了一把自己的头发，一拳砸在方向盘上——妈的，他又硬了！  
　　  
　　  
　　这夜黑风高的他也不可能把车开到阿不思坟头撸管，正准备找个巷口停下来在车里就地解决一下，就看到前面拐角的路灯下面站了一个人，格林德沃车速放缓眯眼看了会儿，下意识吞了口口水。  
　　  
　　  
　　为啥格林德沃是这个反应呢？首先对方是个男人，其次对方前凸后翘。  
　　  
　　  
　　那为啥原因又是这个顺序呢？众所周知格林德沃是个基佬，一生放荡不羁爱嫩男，如果对方不是个男人，胸再挺屁股再翘他也不带正眼多看的，可偏偏对方是个男人，这就有点意思了。  
　　  
　　  
　　格林德沃想也没想，马上刹车在马路牙子边儿停住，人生在世不能跟自己欲望过不去不是，他摇开车窗探出头去就对着外面吹了一声口哨。  
　　  
　　  
　　“嗨，小美人~”格林德沃胳膊肘撑在窗口，不动声色地打量着眼前的男人，尽管他这个角度抬头看男人脸上是背光一抹黑，但那雕刻般的轮廓阴影不会出错，再看他身上穿的，大半夜良家妇男都提着秋裤搁被窝里给老婆暖炕呢，谁像他一样套个领口大敞的黑色衬衣穿个紧身热裤站在这街口吹冷风的？看着对方露出来的胸脯上那一大块凸起的蜜色胸肌，再看着对方听见他声音，朝他弯下腰时不由自主撅起的、形状紧实的屁股，格林德沃心想，这他妈可真是瞌睡来了送枕头。  
　　  
　　  
　　就在格林德沃琢磨着要怎么打开这话匣的档口，让他万万没想到的是小美人竟然先他一步有了动作。颀长的胳膊水蛇似的从窗口滑进来，摸索了两秒三下五除二打开了他这侧车门的安全锁，接着整个人从车外灵活地挤进来，笔直修长的大腿往旁边一跨就搂着他的脖颈坐上了他的老腰。  
　　  
　　  
　　这一串行云流水的操作打的格林德沃是措手不及，他目瞪口呆地看着这个刚才还在外面搔首弄姿的小美人，这下才算把对方的相貌彻底瞧清楚了，说起来竟然和他的阿不思长得有那么几分相似之处，一样颜色的头发和眼珠，除了眼神里装着天然的妩媚，甚至连嘴唇凸起的弧度都差不多，要不是他当年亲眼看着阿不思从高楼跌下，他恐怕真的要以为自己是在梦游。  
　　  
　　  
　　小美人见这男人看自己看傻了，鼻腔里哼哼唧唧喷出不屑的鼻息，他瞅着这人刚才的气度还以为对方是个情场老手，结果这么一招就当场当机，一不做二不休，他索性俯下脸贴着格林德沃的耳朵挑衅似的咬了一口，“邓布利多，”他说，“老板，我叫邓布利多。”  
　　  
　　  
　　突然凑近的雄性荷尔蒙让格林德沃蓦地回神，搞清楚状况后他也呵呵两声，可不能就让这小子在他的车里把他看扁了，不就是主动嘛，谁不会？格林德沃直接掐住坐在自己身上还不老实的那段扭来扭去的小蛮腰，心里感叹一句现在的年轻人体态是真的好，看这腰细的一点儿赘肉没有，隔着衣料也能摸得出肌理分明，他的爪子不老实地在对方腰侧上下其手，随后出其不意用力拍了一把和这腰身手感截然不同、浑圆饱满的屁股：  
　　  
　　“别乱动！”他佯装呵斥，自己那话儿都快被他的屁股蹭爆了还不见他收手。  
　　  
　　可人邓布利多根本不听他的话，他要的就是这效果，老板不硬哪儿来的生意？格林德沃见状直接把人从自己身上拽下来，也甭管手法粗不粗暴了，按着邓布利多的肩膀就把他塞到了车前座下面那点儿可怜的空间里。“啊哈，你不就是想让它站起来嘛？”格林德沃双腿膝盖钳着对方的脑袋，一边把自己裤头拉链解了，有着惊人尺寸的大鸟立刻从布料下面弹出来，“用不着这么麻烦，”格林德沃促狭地笑，“这家伙看到你的第一眼就站起来了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　他以为自己的尺寸怎么说也能震慑一下对方，毕竟当年阿不思和他搞了那么多次，每次看他脱了裤子还是会下意识瞳孔一缩，结果眼前这个小美人根本不把他的大宝贝当回事儿，不用他吩咐就已经主动凑上来含住了他的巨物。“我靠！”格林德沃感觉自己下腹陡然因这股强大的吸力而腾升起一股酥酥麻麻的感受，忍不住头往后仰叫了一声。  
　　  
　　  
　　他看不到邓布利多的嘴角勾起的笑，只想破口大骂对方实在是太会搞，他能感觉自己的龟头被对方的咽喉有力的夹弄，自己的柱身也在对方舌根的蠕动下愈发壮大。“换个玩儿法吧，”格林德沃怕自己再这么下去坚持不到十分钟就能射在对方嘴里，“邓布利多是吧？”他抖着腿拉开阀口一脚踹开车门，急吼吼地把自己的鸟儿从对方过分紧窄的喉道里解救出来，“先下车！”说着他自己领头钻了出去。  
　　  
　　  
　　邓布利多无所谓地耸耸肩紧随其后，刚出车门就被一股大力掀过身按在了车窗上，是格林德沃。“呵呵……”他轻笑着，感觉到这个中年男人的巨物就抵在自己后门所在的裤缝处，随后他皮带一松，屁股一凉，知道自己裤子被扒了，转脸便看见格林德沃一手握着从自己裤腰抽离的皮带，一手勾起自己深陷臀缝里的粉紫色男用丁字裤在研究。  
　　  
　　  
　　“你好骚啊？”格林德沃啧啧称奇，他的手指一放，丁字裤的带子瞬间弹回肉缝里，发出“啪嗒”的声响。邓布利多浑不在意，反而朝他抛了个媚眼，用肩膀撑住自己的身体，反着双手便去掰自己的臀瓣，拿肉感十足的屁股主动去蹭对方的肉棒，他深知自己的魅力在哪里，又如何让遇上他的男人缴械投降。  
　　  
　　  
　　格林德沃索性扔了皮带一把擒住他的手腕，另一只手伸到前面隔着衬衣布料掐弄着对方天然饱满的硕乳，“见过骚的，没见过你这么骚的，前戏没做自己都能硬起来。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“哈……哈啊……”乳头是邓布利多的绝对敏感地带，被男人粗暴地捏在手指间摩挲把玩，邓布利多情不自禁呻吟了起来，把屁股抬得更高，臀肉一晃一晃仿佛水波荡漾，被丁字裤带紧紧勒住的小口早在路灯下渗出晶莹的水光。  
　　  
　　  
　　“怎么，就那么想让我进去？”格林德沃食指与中指拨开那根细带随意插进了对方的穴口，温热的肠壁在夜里叫人格外恋恋不舍，他饶有兴致地在里面四处揉摁，良久方才从其间慢条斯理离开，反手便将还挂着淫液的指头挤入了对方的嘴里翻搅。“唔哦……想……想啊……”邓布利多吸吮着他的手指，丝毫不介意上面的脏污，只一味摇摆着腰肢含混地邀请着他的大鸟。  
　　  
　　  
　　格林德沃有心逗他又怎么会如他的愿，他只将自己的那话儿贴着对方的腿根来回磨蹭，略有些卷曲的毛发一下一下挠刮着邓布利多的大腿内侧，激得他如百爪挠心，终于忍不住恳求身后的人，“老板……呜……够了，”他呜咽着刚想缓口气，冷不防格林德沃的龟头戳上了他的穴口，“啊！”他马上尖叫一声，换来格林德沃一掌拍上他的屁股，蜜色的肌肤上立刻留下一个红红的巴掌印。  
　　  
　　  
　　“叫什么，你想把这个镇上的男人都喊醒来看你这骚样儿？”格林德沃又大力揉捏了两把自己刚才打过的地方，终于将自己的阴茎朝那张早就等得迫不及待一直往外淌着水光的小嘴里捅了进去。  
　　  
　　“啊……”完全钉入之后，两个人趴在车窗上同时发出满足的叹息，格林德沃将邓布利多整个人圈在了自己的怀里，他将脑袋埋首于对方的肩窝，闭上眼深吸一口气，淡淡的柠檬香味儿让他一时有些恍惚，旋即颦起眉峰，下半身有力地在对方体内抽动起来。  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　这个人的味道相当不错，各种意义上的。  
　　  
　　格林德沃打开车门之前叫住了正在边扣皮带边往路灯的阴影下走回去的邓布利多，“嗨，小美人，”格林德沃自认魅力不减当年，“要不临走之前再吻一个？”他朝着对方眨了眨自己的金眸。  
　　  
　　邓布利多翻了个白眼，他的衬衫领子依旧松垮垮的大敞着，隐约还能看见胸膛上饱受蹂躏的痕迹。闻言他朝格林德沃的方向慢吞吞走过来：“老板，我得说你下面的大宝贝比你上面的嘴对我更有吸引力。”  
　　  
　　“这是额外服务，1个金加隆。”趁还没被格林德沃堵住嘴，邓布利多赶紧补充一句。  
　　  
　　“再追加10个金加隆，我要买走你之后的联系方式。”格林德沃用舌尖启开了邓布利多的齿贝。  
　　  
　　  
　　阿不思，谢天谢地，这趟戈德里克总算没有白来。

　　  
　　·Fin·


End file.
